Dark Shadow Over The Waterfall Of Love
by DeanxCastielTeamFreeWill4LYF
Summary: Trouble in paradise as Human Cas and Dean experience the turmoils of being in domestic relationship in this exciting first person story! (WIP)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning, exhausted from yesterdays hunt.  
I glance over to my left, just as Dean rips off his shirt to have a long cry. I scoot closer to cradle him in my arms, whispering to him everything will be okay.

He speaks softly in his rough sexy voice, "no...it won't, I just...I can't, ok? I just can't do this anymore Cas...".  
I pat his soft hair, and take off my shirt to wipe away his tears. "Stop", he says, to which I reply, "I cannot help myself, I...I never like seeing you upset, everything that has happened to you was not your fault, you're a beautiful person and should feel as such".

"Why couldn't of been me? I don't understand why somethings have to happen...why always to the ones I love?", he says with authority. "If those things happened to you Dean, then I wouldn't have my captain, my angel, my love". "Shut up, just shup up, PLEASE", he screams as he shoves me softly. "I'm sorry...", I say. "Well you better", he gets out of bed, gets dressed, and storms out". "Dean...", I whisper to myself.

I decide to see where he went, and feared that he had gone to the local club to get a few drinks. As i approached him, I notice a hoochie talking to him. I took a deep breath and drew closer, hearing her speak felt like being in holy fire. The flirts were never ending, but even worse, Dean was liking it...

His face had a big smile on it, the smiles he use to give me, I didn't know what to say, what to do, that's when he looked over and noticed me. "Cas, wait I can explain...", his voice trembling in fear. "I just...why, when, how could you...", and I walked back to the apartment with tears running down my face.

I enter our home only to be confronted by Sam, who had an angry expression upon his face. "YOU TOOK DEAN FROM ME, HOW DARE YOU!", he shouts and then thrusts towards me with his hand cocked. I am paralyzed in fear and confusion, and Sam's hand connects to the left side of my face. I retaliate and throw punches, but only a few connect. "It was wrong in the first place, you guys are BROTHERS. He even said he was creeped out by it, why would you keep this game up?". "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU...", I cut him off, "Yes, I do, and you're wrong."

Dean kicks down the door in his usual style and yells at Sam, "GET OUT". Sam storms out in anger, pouting, "This isn't over.". I take one look at dean and lock myself in the bathroom. I enter our home only to be confronted by Sam, who had an angry expression upon his face. "YOU TOOK DEAN FROM ME, HOW DARE YOU!", he shouts and then thrusts towards me with his hand cocked. I am paralyzed in fear and confusion, and Sam's hand connects to the left side of my face.

I retaliate and throw punches, but only a few connect. "It was wrong in the first place, you guys are BROTHERS. He even said he was creeped out by it, why would you keep this game up?". "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU...", I cut him off, "Yes, I do, and you're wrong." Dean kicks down the door in his usual style and yells at Sam, "GET OUT". Sam storms out in anger, pouting, "This isn't over.". I take one look at dean and lock myself in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas get out of the bathroom!", he says in a sexily whiny voice. "No, I'm in my happy place, Mr Glitter says you can't come in til you apologize". "Apologize for what? Talking to that skank? Because I'll have you know that after you left I ran out of there.", he says with force. "Oh yea, so why didn't you come home right after?!". I unlock the door to peak out, and see him holding something, tears running down his face. "I got you this...I remember you saying you wanted a new pencil pouch", he says beautifully. I leave the comfort of the bathroom, and grab the pouch. "This is the rainbow with gems one I've wanted!", I run to him to give him a hug, as I charged to him, he was gone, no signs of him ever being there, and yet the pouch was still in my hands. I grab my phone, attempt to dial, but it wouldn't go through. I check outside, only to see darkness, "What the hell...".

"Welcome Cas, to Sam's Fun Land!", Sam says with a wicked laugh. "You wanted to play, so now you are. Let's play!". "This is about Dean, isn't it?", I sigh, "Sam, let me go, NOW". "Or what?", he laughs more, "You're in MY court now, I'm all juiced up, no way YOU can stop me now!", he dances. "Fine...Fine, what are these games?", as I ask plastic arrows start to shoot at me. I avoid them all and notice a door, I run towards it not knowing what to expect...

"1st game, you must sing "Single Ladies" while wearing a grass skirt as you Pogo your way over corpses, oh and they have mines on them, so you miss, you die. Have fun!", he says, though I still can't see from where. "Um...what? I can't see any ladies, even if I did how would I know if they were single?", I am dumbfounded by this odd request. "It's a song, one of my personal favorites to be exact, I will display the lyrics on the television, hurry up, you only have 10 minutes left".

I look around for the skirt and put it on, "Now wheres that Pogo stick...". I spot it, and it's covered in flowers. I get on the Pogo stick, quickly loosing my balance, I fall onto my butt. "How do you work? There's gotta be an instructional manual somewhe...", "You get on and jump", Sam says annoyingly. I stand up and try again, this time getting it right. I clear my throat and begin to sing, "Now put your hands up! Up in the club...", the first set of bodies are easy enough, then i get to the last set, 10 lined up side-by-side. Not missing a lyric, I take the jump, half way through I know I won't clear it...


End file.
